lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow
The link to Chapter 1 is here. Shadow & Rae: A Tale of Two Sisters Chapter 1 Chapter 2-Rae Sunshimmer I've always wondered about my past. There is a myth that the most powerful birdwoman in the world had two baby loopsies, but one died and the unwanted one survived. There is a mural in town showing the two baby loopsies. One of them looks like me. It's not me though. I don't have any powers. Anyways, who would want to talk to birds? I have my tiger and he's much more fun than any silly old bird. I am living the high life. I don't need any better. I have tons of friends, there's Perry Blueberry, Hilary Cool 'n' Popular, Straw B. Twirl, Serena C. Blue (I think so anyway), Addie Venture and Tippy Tumblelina. I guess I'm their ringleader. Until Hilary came. She treats me like her friend but it's probably just to get control over me. Nobody likes Hilary. I think she's alright. She makes up the most outrageous dares for Truth or Dare, she wears amazing clothes and she is the love expert. But I know her plan. I don't try and get too pally with that sort of person. Today was a typical day...wait...no it wasn't. I was hanging round the shops with Perry, Tippy and Hilary when a raven flew down from the roof. I thought, 'that's odd, you don't see any ravens round here,' but it still stood there. It looked at me. "Get lost, creepy bird," I told it. The raven turned round and suddenly a dark purple mist came over it. The mist got larger and larger until it disappeared, leaving a loopsy in its place. "H-h-how did you just...do that?" I stammered. The loopsy looked around, panicking. Then, she plucked a feather from her wings (yeah, wings) and held it in her hands. She focused hard on it. Then, she blew the feather in my face. I didn't move. I was too stunned to move. Then I started choking and spluttering. Perry and Tippy ran out of the shop to see if I was ok. "Yeah, I'm-fine," I gasped. I told them what happened and they seemed confused. "Black magic doesn't exist here," said Perry. "You must have been mistaken." The next day, I was with the same girls at the same shop. I didn't get to buy anything the day before because of the creepy raven. It came today aswell. I ran into the shop and got Perry and Tippy to come and see it. When it transformed, they were shocked. But when the loopsy blew the feathers in their faces, they couldn't remember anything. "What? Come on, you guys saw it! The raven transformed into a goth!" I insisted. "What??? There was no raven," Tippy said. I don't get how they could not have seen it. Or maybe the feather was supposed to have made them forget. Yeah, that's why. How come I didn't forget then? Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Magic